1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bridge for stringed instruments and, more particularly, to a stringed instrument bridge which increases the tone sustaining capabilities of the strings and eliminates certain undesirable characteristics of bridges used heretofore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The function of the bridge of a stringed instrument is to establish fixed connection points for first ends of the strings of such instrument. In many instruments, the spacing between the bridge and the body of the instrument is adjustable to permit adjustment of the height of each string relative to the neck of the instrument. This adjustment makes the instrument adaptable to different users since the spacing between the strings and the neck is a matter of personal choice and substantial variations exist.
Since the connection points of the other ends of the strings are fixed at the end of the instrument neck, adjustment of the spacing between the bridge and the instrument body usually results in a change in the length of each string. In the case of a solid body, fretted instrument, such as an electric guitar or bass, this change in the length of the strings creates a noticable change in the location of the octave point of each string. However, since the octave points must be exactly aligned with one of the frets of the instrument in order to insure proper operation of the strings, it is necessary to simultaneously adjust the lateral position of the bridge when adjustments are made to the height thereof.
For the above reasons, many bridges available today include a plurality of bridge sections constructed as drums positioned in end-to-end relationship, each string of the instrument being conducted over one of the drums, the drums being connected to the bridge plate or base member in a manner which permits their lateral movement in two orthogonal directions so as to separately adjust the length of each string and the height of each string relative to the neck of the instrument. Such a bridge permits the greatest latitude of adjustment possible for each string.
While bridges of the above type provide the degree of adjustability required, they create certain unwanted problems. That is, the drums are typically connected to the bridge base in a manner which permits a limited amount of axial movement of each drum. As a result, the vibrations of the strings which are conducted over such drums cause the drums themselves to vibrate. Since the tone sustaining capability of a string is a direct function of the rigidity of its end point connections, the ability of the drums to vibrate, which drums define one end point connection, substantially reduces the tone sustaining capability of the strings below the level which is theoretically attainable.
Still another problem created by existing bridges stems from the fact that each drum typically has a pair of internally threaded holes extending laterally therethrough, each of the holes receiving a set screw, all of the set screws extending outwardly from the drums and into contact with the bridge base, the set screws permitting adjustment of the spacing between the drums and the base so as to adjust the height of each string. A wrench is extendable through each hole to engage the head of the set screw to rotate same relative to the drums. These relatively large, threaded holes facing outwardly from the instrument present two problems. First of all, the set screws can be retracted far enough to extend outwardly from the drums and can be removed therefrom and lost. Even if the set screws do not become disconnected from the drums and lost, they rub across the sleeve of the player of the instrument and damage and often ruin such sleeve. Furthermore, even if the head of the set screws are within the drums, the threaded hole itself provides a rough edge which rubs across the sleeve of the musician, damaging such sleeve.